User blog:Death'sapprentice77/The Witch King Vs. Algol (God Match?)
The Witch King, The lord of the nine riders and one of Sauron's most feared generals vs. Algol, the only man able to wield Soul Edge while retaining his sanity and the creator of the legendary sword Soul Calibur. Who is deadliest? *Note: Since Soul Edge & Soul Calibur are godly weapons they will be able to kill the Witch King. Edges Close Range: Edge, Algol, He has Soul Calibur and Soul Edge so you do the math. Mid Range: Edge, Witch King, The flail being ridiculously large and its enchantments make it able to smash those spikes away. Long Range: Edge, Witch King, Arm cannon shots can be deflected and black breath can stun an enemy long enough for The Witch King to close in. Special Weapons: Edge, Algol, two words instant kill. Battle The Witch King arrives on the roof of The Tower of Remembrance, flail in hand he spots Algol on the other side of the roof. "That was quite entertaining. You have done well," says Algol rising into the air. "This shall be my first battle in ages. You are a worthy opponent, strong one you shall be the sacrifice for my resurrection!" Soul Calibur and Soul Edge materialize in the place of his hands and the hero king charges forth at The Witch King. The Nazgul whips his flail at Algol sending him careening back and shattering his cuirass. Algol quickly regains his balance and his arms transform into cannons and he fires several purple orbs at him. The Witch King Draws his sword and deflects the shots away except for one which hits him in the stomach sending the wraith crashing to the floor The Nazgul gets up and unleashes a terrifying scream, his black breath. Algol reels back in pain giving The Witch King time to close in on his opponent but Algol has regained his senses and spikes protrude from his torso attempting to crush him but the wraith ducked out of their grasp and slashes at Algol's legs. Algol yells in pain and narrowly avoids an overhead smash from The Witch King's flail. Algol seizes an advantage and steps on the chain of the mace and kicks his Nazgul opponent down. The Witch King rolls away from a thrust from the hero king's blades and the to begin to duel. The Witch King is begining to become bored with his opponent so he draws his Morgul Blade. Algol tries an attack underestimating the power of the Morgul Blade is paried by The Witch King's sword and jabs the weapon in to his opponents arm. Algol yells in pain and removes the Morgul Blade but to no avail as he is already infected with the blade's poison. Algol desperately tries his critical finish but in his weakened state the beginning blow is blocked by The Witch King's sword and the Nazgul slashes across Algol's chest and continues with a vicious flurry of blows, the last causing the hero king to drop to his knees and drop both Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. The Nazgul then slashes Algol decapitating him and ending his prey's life. The Witch King picks up both Suol Edge and Soul Calibur and let's out a small chuckle. Experts opinion Though Algol wielded the legendary Soul Edge and Soul Calibur the Witch King's skill and ferocity was the death of The Hero King. Category:Blog posts